


Payback & Pancakes

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Pranks & Serenades [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, got carried away with dialogue, maybe ooc?, mention of s16e20, spoilers for s16e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: A stutter was all that came out. Nick didn’t get flustered or tongue-tied. This is fun, she thought as a small grin broke out across her face.





	Payback & Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a part 2? Might also get carried away with dialogue because #newatfanfic?
> 
> Also, edited by myself in between appointments so sorry for any errors!

If you told her high school self she’d be voluntarily sitting across from the boy—well, man now—who essentially single-handedly ruined her high school years, she’d scoff. Maybe a lot more than scoff, actually. And yet, here she was. Grabbing breakfast at the diner with the devil himself. _Buckner, not the devil, Buckner._ Man, she needed to work on that—old habits die hard apparently.

But if she was being honest with herself, he really was not that bad. In fact, she actually enjoyed his company. In almost a big brother sort of way (without the pestering that encompassed her brothers), it was nice to talk to Buckner. Growing up in small town Oklahoma, moving to the big city, working a government job, not many people could relate. Buckner got it. Their friendship was still slightly tenuous, but she was trying her best to keep that part of their past in the past. Being able to talk to someone—outside of her team—about work was just too valuable.

Buckner was mid-story about his vacation plans to see this new girl he met while overseas when he was interrupted by his phone. Figuring he was otherwise occupied, Ellie dug into the carb feast surrounding her. _Mmm, finally_ , she thought, _a moment of peace for my pancakes_.

Her ears perked up when she heard her name, “actually I’m out with Ellie grabbing breakfast, but I could do something tomorrow? I got in last night, I should be here for a few more days.”

She couldn’t hear who was on the other line, but Buckner’s facial expressions were quite interesting. First, he’d been happy, excited even, now a look of confusion crossed his face as he answered the mystery caller, “what do you mean what do I mean? I’m with Ellie.”

No sooner did the words leave his lips then a look of understanding flashed amongst his features for a brief second. As quick as it came, it was replaced with a mischievous look as he snapped his eyes to hers and replied to the phone, “well, she called me last night and we made plans. Can’t keep a lady waiting, bud, you know that,” he said as he winked at her.

Alright, now she was thoroughly lost as she cocked her head in question at him.

“Hey I gotta go man, she’s trying to tell me something. Let’s meet up tomorrow,” and no sooner than he answered the phone, did he hang up.

“Who—“

Interrupting her before she could finish, “want to get payback on Torres for canceling that date with Boyd you were telling me about?”

After a moment of apprehension—really she was still lost—she gave in; she couldn’t resist getting back at Nick. Especially when Buckner’s sly grin was too intriguing. “Definitely.”

“Awesome, ooh this is going to be so great. His face; I can’t wait to see it,” rubbing his hands together like some evil mastermind.

 _What was she saying about the devil again? Maybe she wasn’t far off_...she thought to herself, but then again Nick might deserve a prank. Not only after the Boyd debacle, but also for giving away those VIP tickets...making up her mind she questioned Buckner “ooookay, so how are we getting this payback?”

“Come here, get on my side of the booth.”

“How the heck will that get me payback?” she said incredulously.

“Oh trust me. If his tone on the phone was any indication, it will. I’ll bet you twenty bucks he won’t wait to see me till tomorrow, he’s on his way here right now.”

Shrugging her shoulders, slightly lost in whatever was about to go down, Ellie slid out of her seat and made her way next to Buckner. She sat down with a respectable amount of space between the two friends as he started to pull her feast from across the table to her new spot.

She heard the bells jingle to indicate someone had entered, but didn’t bother to look up. Instead, she shot her new boothmate a questioning look. Glancing across the diner, he swung his arm around her shoulders, pulled her flush against his side, and picked up a bite of her waffles—and wait, _was he feeding her?_ Buckner had the nerve of looking like this was completely normal, an everyday occurrence. With a slight raise to his eyebrows and low chuckle, “Ellie, just eat it, trust me.”

 _Man, give her credit. Giving into blind trust and letting her high school enemy feed her was not what she envisioned when she woke up this morning._ Taking the bite of waffles from him, an involuntary moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Buckner swiped a bit of leftover whip cream from the tip of her nose and before he could do much more, possibly the deadliest growl came from across the table.

“What. The. Hell, Buckner.”

Whipping her head around so fast she was sure it would hurt later, Ellie focused in on quite possibly the angriest Nick she’s ever seen. When he got here, she had no clue; how much he saw, well regardless, he clearly did not seem pleased with it.

“Oh hey, Torres! I thought we decided tomorrow?” Buckner said, looking just a touch too innocent.

Seething yet visibly trying to control his emotions, Nick replied with obviously forced nonchalance , “I was just in the neighborhood and figured I’d pop by.” The grinding of his teeth juxtaposed his attempt at coming off carefree.

_Oh, oh, OH. She got it. Damn, Buckner was mean. But maybe, just maybe, this would finally get Nick to own up to things, unlike that night with the canceled date._

Leaning into Buckner’s side, she replied, “in the neighborhood? I thought you were playing some pick-up soccer across town Wednesday mornings? Something about getting a kick ass workout in before work?”

A stutter was all that came out. Nick didn’t get flustered or tongue-tied. _This is fun_ , she thought as a small grin broke out across her face.

Buckner took her cue and began to run his fingers through her hair at her shoulder. Nick’s eyes flashed to the motion and darkened more, if that was possible.

“Buckner and I were just talking about vacationing in Europe, you ever been, Torres? He was thinking a castle tour through Ireland, then a winery tour through France, then maybe a culinary tour through Spain—“

Nick looked about ready to murder Buckner and his hand traveling down her arm. This was too much fun, but still, she felt like taking pity on her partner and finished her earlier statement, “—with this girl he met last deployment.” Turning her head to look up at Buckner, “what was her name again, Jennifer? Jessica?”

Buckner replied with a chuckle, “Julie.” He dropped his arm from her shoulders and scooted a bit away from her side.

Returning her focus to Nick, she watched recognition dawn on his face, transition to a hint of a blush, then back to a scowl was totally worth being that close to Buckner.

Getting up without a word, a pissed off Nick huffed out.

“Nick, wait!” she yelled out as he stormed out of the diner.

Unable to hold in his laughter anymore, Buckner managed to get out, “just let him go, Ellie. I’ll talk to him later, don’t worry about it.”

 _Easy for him to say. Well,_ she mused _, work was sure to be interesting today._


End file.
